marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 4
| Synopsis2 = The Angel ventures into Devil's Playground, which harbors killers, murderers, and every other imaginable menace to civilization in order to battle a giant who carries out the gruesome activities. | StoryTitle3 = The Sub-Mariner Goes To War | Synopsis3 = Betty, concerned on what effect the Nazi submarine warfare has had on ocean-going travel and commerce, enlists the aid of the Sub-Mariner and his aerial subs to deal with the problem. | StoryTitle4 = The Claim Jumpers | Synopsis4 = A couple of prospectors discover a large gold deposit on their property, but are threatened by local crooks to give them the location of that claim. | StoryTitle5 = Warning Enough | Synopsis5 = Steve Naylor is driving down the road when he reaches a hitchhiker. He picks him up and the hitchhiker turns out to be a person just out of prison. He is forced to take him into town and is helped out by a friend in his town. | StoryTitle6 = Electro: The Marvel of the Age | Synopsis6 = Professor Zog creates a marvelous robot, all powerful and intelligent, as a means of helping humanity by banishing all crime and evil. Electro's first case is to rescue a kidnapped child actress. | StoryTitle7 = Ferret: Mystery Detective | Synopsis7 = Our hero faces a challenge from the underworld, who doesn't take a liking to his "crime doesn't pay" articles and is out robbing and killing people for jewelry. | StoryTitle8 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great: Fourth Episode | Synopsis8 = De Kraft returns to the Belgian Congo, where, years earlier, he had killed Ka-Zar's parents, and when Ka-Zar spots him, he swears revenge. Now De Kraft uses deadly tactics to deal with the natives, who want to desert him because they fear retribution from the "Jungle God". | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Human Torch (Jim Hammond) Supporting Characters: * Johnson * Maizie Villains: * Dr. Manyac * Green Torches Other Characters: * Clancy, Inspector Reiss, and other policemen * Unnamed tenant Locations: * New York ** New York City *** Broadway | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Angel Villains: * Brink * "Butch" * Rickie - * Weasel - Other Characters: * Unnamed New Yorkers and policemen Locations: * New York ** New York City *** Devil's Playground | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Sub-Mariner (Namor) Supporting Characters: * Betty Dean * Emperor Thakorr / Holy One Villains: * Several Nazis Other Characters: * Petrod, Daka, Naka and other Atlanteans Locations: * Atlantic Ocean * Antarctica ** Atlantean Ice Castle * North Sea Vehicles: * German carrier & U-boat * British freighter * Atlantean "aerial-submarines" | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Masked Raider Supporting Characters: * Zeb * Luke * Lightning * Manuel Villains: * Buck and his cohorts Other Characters: * Ben | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Steve Naylor Supporting Characters: * Jim Stinson * Chief Simcox Villains: * "Slip" Rodney Locations: * Anniston | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Electro - Supporting Characters: * Prof. Philo Zog - * Dick Gardner Villains: * Hymie Pazetto Other Characters: * Unnamed men * Mike, Toby and other gangsters * Joyce Lovely * Mrs. Lovely Locations: * New York ** New York City *** Chinatown | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Ferret - Supporting Characters: * Prosser * Lynne Froehm Villains: * Prima * Knuckles Johnson * Doc Wagner Other Characters: * Unnamed New Yorkers Locations: * New York ** New York City *** Greenwich Village | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Ka-Zar Supporting Characters: * Zar, the lion * Trajah, the elephant * Sha, the lioness Villains: * Paul DeKraft * Ed Kivlin - * Chaka, the ape * N'Jaga, the leopard Other Characters: * Unnamed natives Locations: * Africa ** Belgian Congo | Notes = * The stories of this issue are reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The 1st story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 19th story ** - 19th story ** - 2nd story * The 2nd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 20th story ** - 20th story * The 3rd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 21st story ** - 2nd story ** - 21st story * The 4th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 22nd story ** - 22nd story * The 6th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 23rd story ** - 23rd story * The 7th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 24th story ** - 24th story * The 8th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 25th story ** - 25th story | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}